csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
SKULL-3
:Untuk versi aslinya, lihat UMP45. SKULL-3 adalah sebuah anti-zombie submachine gun yang dibangun oleh Pemerintah di Counter-Strike Online didasari oleh UMP45. Overview The SKULL-3 adalah senapan mesin ringan anti-zombie diisi dengan 35 peluru .45 Anti-Zombie cartridge dan mampu menjadi dual-mode. Ketika menjadi dual-mode, bisa menembatkan 70 peluru .45 Anti-Zombie cartridge. Senjata ini juga dilengkapi dengan nondetachable suppressor, foregrip, magasin diperpanjang (10 kapasitas magasin) dan kekeran yang dapat digunakan mode single. Release date SKULL-3 was released on: *'South Korea': 12 January 2012 alongside Zombie Escape mode. *'Japan': 22 February 2012 alongside Zombie Escape. *'Indonesia': 12 September alongside Toxicity. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 7 November 2012 alongside Zombie SD Sprays and Nightmare. *'Turkey': 14 May 2014 alongside New Zombie Shelter. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014 through Craft system. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015 through Craft system. Tips *Ketika dual-wielded: **Kecepatan tembak lebih tinggi daripada kebanyakan senapan mesin ringan. **Berat badan lebih ringan dari M134 Minigun. **Memiliki gaya mengisi ulang sama seperti Dual MP7A1. **Akurasi sama dengan MG3. **Recoil sedikit lebih tinggi dari MG3 tersebut. Normal Matches= *Original: Tidak dianjurkan karena bisa membuang-buang uang pengguna. *Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch/Basic: Direkomendasikan karena kerusakan adil, akurasi, recoil rendah, tingkat tinggi api, ringan dan ruang lingkup dapat digunakan dalam mode tunggal. *Gunakan mode ganda dalam pertempuran jarak dekat karena memiliki kerusakan tinggi dan tingkat yang sangat tinggi dari api. *Gunakan mode tunggal untuk terlibat musuh dalam medium untuk pertempuran jarak jauh. *Cobalah untuk menembak di 3-putaran meledak untuk mempertahankan akurasi yang baik. |-| Zombie Mods= *35 putaran modus A dapat menangani 700 ~ 2800 kerusakan, sementara 70 putaran modus B dapat menangani 1960 ~ 7840 kerusakan zombie. *Campurkan modus B dengan Deadly Shot untuk output kerusakan maksimum. *Gunakan mode A efisien melarikan diri dari zombie s atau sebagai cadangan ketika menggunakan senjata jarak dekat; menggunakan modus B untuk membunuh zombie. *Perhatikan bahwa modus B tidak cocok untuk terlibat zombie di daerah terbuka karena itu beban berat. Sebaliknya, gunakan senjata jarak dekat seperti SKULL-9 atau Nata Knife untuk membunuh zombie saat menggunakan modus A untuk setrum atau melarikan diri dari zombie. *Namun, jika pengguna telah mencapai sebuah kamp manusia yang aman seperti saluran, dianjurkan untuk beralih ke mode B karena memiliki kerusakan tinggi dan tingkat yang sangat tinggi dari api. *SKULL-3 dapat membunuh zombie tuan rumah dengan mudah karena kerusakan yang tinggi dan tingkat yang sangat tinggi dari api bila menggunakan modus B. *Api SKULL-3 dalam semburan untuk kedua mode untuk menghemat amunisi. *Modus A memiliki recoil benar-benar rendah dan daya setrum yang sangat tinggi, memungkinkan pengguna untuk menembak secara akurat saat menjalankan. Juga, zombie adalah hampir tidak bergerak ketika ditembak karena daya setrum tinggi. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Menggunakan modus B di barikade membantu pemain untuk mendapatkan uang lebih cepat. Selanjutnya, tingkat yang sangat tinggi dari api nikmat dalam menghancurkan barikade efisien. *Rekomendasi ketika berhadapan dengan mini-bos. Namun, pemain perlu keterampilan yang tepat untuk menghindari serangan mereka. *Gunakan modus B untuk menangani sejumlah besar zombie karena memiliki kerusakan tinggi dan tingkat yang sangat tinggi dari api. *70 putaran SKULL-3 dalam mode B dapat menangani sekitar 10.000 ~ 17.000 kerusakan Bosses, mencatat bahwa kekuatan serangan telah maxed. |-| Human Scenario= *Hal ini dapat membunuh Titan dengan mudah karena kerusakan yang tinggi dan tingkat yang sangat tinggi dari api. *Hal ini juga dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan hambatan yang sangat cepat. *SKULL-3 juga baik dalam menangani bos. Tactics facing SKULL-3 users Original *SKULL-3 pengguna yang cepat, mobile, diam dan mematikan jika pengguna berpengalaman. *Dengan mode B, mereka dapat memusnahkan seluruh tim Anda dengan mudah dengan 70 peluru. *Senapan Sniper dan senjata jarak jauh-menengah yang direkomendasikan, jangan mencoba untuk mendekati mereka secara langsung kecuali Anda memiliki skill yang baik. Zombie mods *Biasanya, SKULL-3 pengguna akan pergi dengan modus B, jadi mereka mematikan tetapi lambat dalam gerakan. Jika mereka tidak di saluran, menginfeksi mereka dengan cepat, terutama ketika mereka reload dalam mode B. *Dengan Skill Deadly Shot, SKULL-3 dalam mode B dapat mengurangi beberapa HP dari Zombie <6000 di saluran. *Light Zombie direkomendasikan ketika berhadapan dengan pengguna SKULL-3 . *SKULL-3 memiliki Stun tinggi (hampir sama dengan MP5) dan kekuatan knockback rendah. *Cobalah untuk tidak melawan pengguna SKULL-3 sendiri, terutama jika mereka menggunakan Skill deadly shot Users Counter-Terrorists: *Gerard: Gerard terlihat mempersenjatai dengan SKULL-3 di poster promosi. Comparisons UMP45 (A mode)= ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher fire rate (+1%) *More accurate (+7%) *Higher clip size (+10) *Higher reserve ammo (+100) *Has zoom ability *Can be switched to dual mode *High penetration power *Shorter reload time (-1.0 second) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+2%) *Heavier (+2% weight) *More expensive (+$2300) *More expensive ammunition cost |-| Dual Kriss (B mode)= ; Positive *Higher firepower (+5) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+20) ; Negative *Less accurate (-3%) *Heavier (+26% weight) *More expensive (+$2000) *Higher recoil (+10%) |-| BALROG-III (A mode)= ; Positive *Higher damage (+3%) *Higher accuracy (+3%) *Higher stun power *Higher magazine size (+5) *Cheaper ; Neutral *Same knockback *Usable scope *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire *Heavier (+2% speed reduction) *Has no Balrog Charging System *More expensive ammunition *UMP45 (A mode) *Dual Kriss (B mode) *BALROG-III (A mode) http://cso.wikia.com/wiki/UMP45;Positive *Damage lebih tinggi (+1) *Kecepatan tembak lbh tinggi (+1%) *Lebih Akurat (+7%) *Kapasitas lebih banyak (+10) *Amunisi cadangan lebih banyak (+100) *Mempunyai kemampuan Zoom *Bisa di ganti ke Dual Mode *Daya penetrasi yang tinggi *Waktu isi ulang lebih lama (-1.0 second) *Peredam ;Negative *Daya Hentak lebih tinggi (+2%) *Lebih berat (+2% weight) *Lebih mahal (+$2300) *Harga amunisi lebih mahal Gallery Single= File:Skull3_viewmodel.png|View model 375523 10150587556005783 9458760782 11217909 1447276845 n.jpg|Gerard with SKULL-3 anima_skull3.gif|Store preview File:Power_Dual_Skull-3_Package.jpg|Power Dual SKULL-3 Package SGCSO_291012_skull3_600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster ingame-I.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Skull3_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster Firing sound Bolt pull (Unused) Reload sound |-| Dual= File:Skull3_viewmodel2.png|View model Have you purchases the SKULL-3? Yes No Trivia *Kata "SKULL-3" dapat dilihat pada senjata. *Kecepatan pemain ini kecapatan berjalan akan meningkat ketika dual-mode SKULL-3 dibuang selama animasi isi ulang mereka. Sebaliknya terjadi dengan M134 Minigun. *Versi sebelumnya dari SKULL-3 memiliki biaya amunisi hanya $35 per 35 peluru. *Sebuah eksploitasi dimana ada pengguna secara otomatis akan reload senjata pada saat reload mode A lalu berpindah ke mode B lalu pindah lagi ke mode A. Maka senjata mode A akan terisi secara otoamatis *Meskipun kekeran ACOG yang terhalang oleh topi ini, masih dapat digunakan dalam mode A. **Lingkup memiliki kata-kata Aopoint di sisi, parodi dari perusahaan dunia nyata Aimpoint. *Anehnya, jika dibandingkan dengan SKULL-4, ini lebih berat meskipun itu adalah senapan mesin ringan. Kategori:Submachine gun